


Holidays

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Logurt Week 2015 [6]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan and Kurt choose to travel to Sardinia for the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 - Beach day

Summer. The season of hot, sunny days, watermelons and ice-creams. But more important than all of these, it was the season of holidays.  
There were almost no kids at the Xavier’s Institute during summer and that meant that even the X-Men had more free time and could go somewhere else without restraint.

That year, Kurt and Logan chose to travel somewhere peaceful where they could do absolutely nothing for some days; they opted for Sardinia, Italy, after finding out that it was full of little beaches almost impossible to reach and therefore isolated.

The first day they went to the one nearest to their hotel: it was so small that they barely found it and it could be entered only from the sea since it was surrounded by steep cliffs. Unless you could teleport, of course.

They spent their time swimming, playing cards, admiring the beautiful white sand and clear water, and of course eating delicious Italian food they bought on the way and drinking beer.

It was almost dusk and the Sun was getting closer and closer to the sea, under which it would end its daily cycle, painting both the sky and water red, orange and pink in a way so wonderful that one could think it was fake.

The two men looked at it for many minutes, resting their heads against one another. That place was so peaceful, they felt completely relaxed for the first time since forever. They wished that that wonderful moment would last for eternity.

Unfortunately, in the end the Sun sank into the sea, leaving a purple shadow that fainted into the deep blue of the night sky, so clear and full of stars. The bright full moon covered some of them, but it was beautiful anyway.

-We should probably go back.- Logan whispered, as if he feared he could ruin the moment.

-I don’t want to.- Kurt complained, hugging his lover.

-Me neither.- the Canadian admitted, hugging him back.

They kissed.

-We could sleep here, we have a blanket.- Nightcrawler proposed, getting a nod as an answer.

They kissed again, laying on their sheet and cuddling. Those soon became hotter, each of them touching private places of the other, arousing and getting aroused.

Soon their swimsuits were on the soft sand near them. The men were rubbing against one another, moaning softly.

Logan reached for his bag, rummaging into it until he found a bottle of lube.

-I can’t believe you really brought that!- Kurt chuckled.

-I told ya it could come in handy!- Wolverine grinned, wetting his fingers before preparing his lover.

The German moaned in pleasure, his tail wrapping the other’s wrist to prevent it from going away. Logan’s rough but kind fingers always brought Nightcrawler pleasure, even when they were just preparing him, like in that moment.

But the Canadian had needs too, therefore as soon as his lover was ready he removed his fingers to replace them with his hard dick.

They hugged each other tightly, moving their hips in sync in order to make the thrusts stronger and faster; their moans and groans of pleasure were mixing with the sound of waves, the smell of their sweat couldn’t cover the salty one of the sea nor the dry one of the sand.

They had great sex, improved by the wonderful place they were and of course by their love.

They tried to sleep on the soft sand, lulled by the sound of the waves, but it got too chilly to bear.  
They unwillingly got dressed and packed their things, then they headed back to their hotel.

They already had plans for the next day, though: repeating the wonderful things they did that first one.


End file.
